Naughty Girl - Fanxing
by mamanyadedeksehun
Summary: Yixing gadis muda yang menjadi simpanan Yifan. "Kamu jatuh cinta sama dia?" Ulang Luhan dengan wajah yang meremehkan dan Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menatap Luhan "Dan dia mencintai kamu?" Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan yang menohok Yixing. Yixing menggeleng. "Aku nggak peduli" - Yifan, Yixing, Fanxing, KrisLay - GS, kisah nyata


**Cast : Zhang Yixing (Girl), Wu Yifan, Lu Han**

 **Other : Oh Sehun, Choi Sooyoung  
**

 **Pairing : FanXing – LuXing**

 **Rate : M**

 **Genre : Gender Swicth**

 **(Demi kelangsungan jalan cerita, karena ini nyata)  
**

 **.:: Naughty Girl ::.**

Drrt... Drrtt... Drrt...

Ketika merasakan sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya, jari-jari lentik yang dihiasi kutek bewarna biru tua itu mulai meraba di sekitar bantal. Matanya yang masih sangat ngantuk dipaksa membuka sejenak untuk melihat siapa yang meneleponnya di pagi hari. Ia mengerang kesal, namun tetap menggeser _touchscreen_ ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan.

"Eum..." Sapanya malas dengan keadaan masih memejamkan mata.

"Ih sialan cuma miscall !" gerutunya ketika yang di seberang sana malah mematikan sambungannya.

Ia sampai bersumpah akan menjambak-jambak temannya yang menelepon tadi ketika bertemu di kampus.

Setelah tak sengaja melirik jam di ponselnya, ia berniat untuk bangun namun sebuah rasa pusing kini menyerang kepalanya, tangannya memijit-mijit perlahan dan tangan lainnya berusaha membantu tubuhnya untuk duduk lalu bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Perasaan di hatinya sedikit kesal ketika manik matanya tak menemukan sosok semalam yang menemani tidurnya. Ia mengintip sebentar ke dalam selimutnya lalu tersenyum kecil ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

Senyumnya tidak terlepas sampai ia harus menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika bayangan semalam terlintas di pikirannya, hingga akhirnya ia melihat secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Tangan cantiknya mulai terulur mengambil kertas itu.

" _Terimakasih Yixing, tapi maaf saya nggak bisa menyapa pagi indah kamu karena masih banyak urusan di kantor. – Wu Yifan"_

Gadis cantik bernama Yixing itu mengangkat bahunya sambil melempar kertas itu secara asal sebelum akhirnya bergegas bangun memunguti pakainnya yang tercecer di lantai lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi.

...

Setelah di rasa mobilnya terparkir dengan benar, Yixing langsung mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di jok penumpang lalu mengambil sebuah cermin untuk memperbaiki tatanan wajah dan rambutnya hari ini. sebenarnya tidak terlalu buruk, namun sifat dasar seorang perempuan memang seperti itu, selalu ingin terlihat cantik dimanapun.

Yixing sempat mengambil tisu di dashboard mobilnya untuk membersihkan garis lipstik yang sedikit berantakan kemudian memasukan cerminnya kembali ke dalam tas sambil merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan bergebas keluar dari mobilnya.

Ketika kaki mulusnya melangkah keluar, beberapa cowok yang memperhatikan kehadirannya mulai bersiul-siul nakal untuk menggoda Yixing. Gadis berusia 21 tahun itu tidak menghiraukannya, lagi pula Yixing tidak tertarik degan mereka.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, setengah tubuh Yixing kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan membuat posisinya menungging. Para cowok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Yixing langsung heboh karena melihat bokong Yixing yang tercetak jelas akibat mini dressnya yang ketat. Namun mereka langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya ketika seorang cowok lain berdiri di belakang Yixing dan mengancam pacar cowok hidung belang itu untuk pergi.

"Hei cantik..." Kata cowok itu sambil mengelus bokong Yixing.

Yixing yang hampir selesai dengan urusannya mencari barang, melirik sekilas ke arah belakang untuk melihat siapa pelaku kurang ajar yang mengelus bokongnya.

"Apa?" Sautnya ketus masih dalam posisi menungging.

"Godain aku dong..."

Setelah mendengar jawabannya, Yixing langsung keluar sepenuhnya dari mobil. Menutup pintunya dengan kaki dan langsung mendorong pria yang menggodanya tadi ke sisi mobil.

"Brani bayar berapa?" Ujar Yixing sambil mempersempit jarak keduanya dan tangannya mulai melingkar di leher cowok itu.

"Cih, dasar pelacur..." Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Sialan!" Yixing langsung memukul perutnya.

Si cowok itu langsung tertawa di sela ringisannya akibat pukulan Yixing "Habisnya, belum apa-apa udah pasang tarif" Lanjutnya.

"Biar yang godain nggak sembarang orang"

"Iya deh, cewek matre!" Cowok itu menyolek dagunya.

"Nggak usah ngeledek, kalo aku nggak matre nggak mungkin kamu bisa kuliah, Luhan..." Yixing menyilang kedua tangannya sambil menatap sinis ke arah sahabatnya itu.

Yixing memang sedikit judes, dan sahabatnya itu selalu saja menggodanya.

"Iya, makasih Yixing sayang, muach!" Luhan merangkul dan mengecup pipi Yixing

"Jangan cium-cium!"

"Bayar juga?"

"Iya, tapi pake makan siang" Yixing tersenyum dan Luhan langsung menyanggupi permintaan Yixing sambil berlalu dari sana karena kelas mereka akan masuk sebentar lagi.

Mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi Yixing maupun Luhan hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai saudara. Walau nyatanya Luhan sempat menyukai Yixing, tapi ia tidak mau merusak pertemananya karena suatu hal yang egois.

...

Sudah dari beberapa menit yang lalu Yixing dan Luhan menghabiskan makan siangnya, tapi mereka masih betah duduk di bangku kantin sambil sesekali menyedot minumannya yang belum habis. Berbeda dengan Yixing yang sedang asik dengan _tab_ -nya, Luhan justru senyam-senyum sendiri menatap Yixing, lebih tepatnya menatap belahan dada Yixing yang terekspose karena gadis berlesung pipi itu tengah menggunakan kerah rendah. Yixing sama sekali tak menyadari perbuatan Luhan, toh jika ia tahu bukannya marah atau merasa malu, justru ia akan menggoda Luhan.

Sesadar-sadarnya Luhan bahwa Yixing adalah sahabatnya, ia tetap pria dewasa yang begitu tertarik dengan wanita secara sexual. Apalagi cewek cantik, sexy dan menggoda seperti Yixing.

"Jam tangan baru ya?"

Luhan mencoba mengawali pembicaraan ketika menemukan jam tangan mewah berwarna putih di lengan kiri Yixing, sepertinya cocok untuk di bahas.

Yixing tersenyum sambil sedikit menggoyangkan tangannya untuk membenarkan posisi jam yang agak mencong "Hadiah" Ujarnya masih dengan senyuman.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Ya, ya hadiah... Dia bilang ini hadiah buat aku"

Jawaban Yixing hanya di tanggapi Luhan dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, Luhan sudah sangat paham dengan "Dia" yang dimaksud Yixing.

Pada dasarnya Luhan sangat prihatin dengan keputusan yang Yixing ambil, namun tak bisa di pungkiri juga kalau Luhan sangat berterimakasih pada Yixing yang selalu membantu keuangannya, termasuk biaya kuliah.

Luhan sempat menolak ketika Yixing menyuruhnya kuliah, tapi Yixing memaksa dengan alasan Luhan adalah anak yang cerdas dan Yixing pun berjanji hanya akan membiayai kuliah Luhan, bukan biaya hidup Luhan.

Berlatar belakang keluarga kurang mampu membuat mereka nekat pergi ke negeri orang dengan hanya berbekal bahasa yang sempat mereka pelajari di SMA. Mereka berniat mencari kerja namun nyatanya salah satu dari mereka harus mengorbankan harga dirinya.

"Xing, em... Aku butuh uang" Ungkap Luhan ketika teringat dengan suatu hal. Ia juga tidak akan melakukan ini jika keadaan tidak mendesaknya. Luhan juga malu karena terlalu sering meminta ini itu pada Yixing.

"Buat apa? Nyewa pelacur?" Celetuknya sambil tersenyum remeh.

"Sialan!" Desis Luhan dan mendapat tawaan renyah dari Yixing "Ngapain nyewa pelacur, kan ada kamu" Balasnya dengan wajah menggoda.

"Enak aja! Sekali doang aku lakuin itu sama kamu Lu, itupun dalam keadaan mabuk gara-gara abis pulang dari pestanya Chanyeol" Yixing langsung menyedot minumannya usai berbicara.

"Ya maaf, aku kelepasan hihihi" Luhan terkikih geli ketika teringat reaksi Yixing saat menyadari tubuhnya telanjang dalam dekapan Luhan waktu itu.

"Untung aku nggak dalam masa subur, bisa ngamuk-nagmuk tuh si Om kalau tahu aku hamil sama orang lain" Tanggap Yixing dan langsung mendapat tepukan di pucuk kepalanya dari Luhan.

" _So_ , kamu mau pinjemin aku uang atau nggak?" Luhan mencoba kembali ke topik awal.

"Butuh berapa?"

Luhan hanya mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya.

"Sepuluh juta?" Luhan mengangguk agak ragu "Okeh, nanti aku transfer uangnya" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Luhan!"

Keduanya langsung mendongak ketika seseorang menghampiri mereka.

"Gue butuh sekarang!"

Yixing menyengritkan keningnya namun Luhan langsung berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pundak pria tinggi yang menghampirinya tadi "Xing, aku duluan yah.." Kemudian Luhan langsung menarik pria tadi untuk pergi dari hadapan Yixing.

Dengan perasaan curiga Yixing langsung membereskan peralatannya di atas meja dan langsung bergegas untuk menguntit Luhan. Ia merasa aneh karena tidak biasanya Luhan merahasiakan sesuatu seperti ini.

"Gue bakal bayar uanganya Tao, tapi nggak sekarang!"

Yixing langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Luhan, lalu ia langsung menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik dinding untuk mengintip Luhan dan Tao.

"Tapi gue butuh sekarang, Lu"

"Please ngertiin gue, lo paksa gue sekarangpun nggak akan ada hasilnya, gue nggak punya uang. Gue janji besok bayar setengahnya!" Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan namun pria di hadapannya itu malah mendesah sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Gue butuh semuanya Lu, 20 juta!" Ujarnya, agak kesal.

 _"Jadi Luhan punya hutang 20 juta sama Zitao? Tapi kenapa dia cuma pinjam 10 juta?"_

Kemudian berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan di otak Yixing. Biasanya Luhan akan terang-terangan meminjam kepada Yixing, entah itu untuk kebutuhan harian atau kebutuhan kuliah. Yixing sama sekali tidak keberatan, baginya Luhan adalah seorang kakak yang selalu ada untuk Yixing walau mereka tidak dalam satu rumah, dan Yixing hanya ingin membalas semua kebaikan Luhan.

Setelah berdiam diri dengan berbagai pikirannya, Yixing kembali mengintip untuk melihat Luhan, namun ia tersadar bahwa Luhan dan Tao sudah tidak ada di sana lagi.

Yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tas lalu menekan kontak seseorang yang menjadi urutan pertama di _Phonebook_ -nya.

"Aku butuh uang"

Tanpa memberi salam sapaan, Yixing langsung mengungkapkan maksudnya saat yang di seberang sana sudah mengangkat panggilannya.

'Hey, bahkan kamu nggak mengucapkan salam Yixing' Komentar yang di seberang sana.

"Maaf Om, tadi reflek. Tapi Om bisa kasih aku uang kan?" Raut wajah Yixing tiba-tiba berubah memohon seakan orang yang sedang di teleponnya ada di hadapannya.

'Berapa, sayang?'

"20 juta"

'Wow, sebanyak itu? Buat apa Yixing? Cicilan mobil kamu sudah saya bayar kok'

Kemudian Yixing berdecak sambil memeikirkan alasannya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau uangnnya di pakai untuk melunasi hutang Luhan. Orang yang Yixing panggil dengan sebutan Om itu sama sekali tidak suka degan Luhan.

"Mamaku lagi butuh uangnya, Om"

'Okeh, okeh... Apapun untuk kamu Yixing' Katanya lalu memutuskan sambungan setelah Yixing mengucapkan terimakasih.

...

"Daddy!"

Seorang bocah lelaki berusia sekitar 7 tahun berlari kearah sang ayah yang sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan di meja kerjanya. Sang ayah yang sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran anaknya langsung tersenyum dan mengangkat anak itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

"Daddy, kata Mommy, Daddy mau beliin aku robot _Transformer_ yang besar?" Ujar sang bocah sambil mendongak untuk menatap ayahnya.

Pria berusia 35 tahun itu sedikit melirik ke arah seorang wanita yang baru duduk di sofa. Wajah wanita itu seakan meminta penjelasan kepada suaminya tentang pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh putranya tadi.

"Itu, kamu lihat sesuatu di atas meja sebelah Mommy?" Sang ayah mengangkat alisnya.

"Woaaah..." Bocah itu langsung loncat dari pangkuan ayahnya dan menghampiri sebuah mainan robot yang kini menantinya.

Setelah beberapa saat membantu anaknya membuka bingkisan mainan, wanita bertubuh langsing dan tinggi itu kini berjalan ke arah suaminya yang tengah kembali sibuk.

"Fan, tadi aku ke _bank_ dan aku iseng lihat pengeluaran uang kamu minggu ini. Kalau nggak salah tadi kamu sempet transfer uang sebanyak 20 juta ke rekening Nona Zhang Yixing. Dia siapa?" Ujarnya panjang lebar dan sempat membuat suaminya itu memasang mimik panik.

"Kamu tahu, tindakan kamu itu tidak sopan. Saya itu suami kamu Sooyoung, bukan anak kamu" Yifan, suami Choi Sooyoung itu terlihat sedikit geram. Belum lagi raut wajahnya yang tegas, membuatnya terkesan sangat antagonis.

"Loh, kenapa kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku tanya, Zhang Yixing itu siapa?" Sooyoung mengulang pertanyaanya lagi sambil menyilang tangannya.

"Klien aku" Jawabnya singkat dan langsung kembali pada layar laptopnya.

"Terus uang 20 juta itu untuk apa?" Sepertinya Sooyoung belum puas dengan jawaban suaminya itu.

"Cuma urusan bisnis, lagian juga itu uang perusahaan" Yifan tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah sang istri yang sampai sekarang masih menatapnya curiga.

"Tapi itu rekening kamu, Yifan"

"Kamu nggak tahu apa-apa tentang perusahaan ini. Lebih baik kamu diam!" Yifan menatap tegas ke arahnya sambil menunjuk lurus.

"Kamu jangan coba-coba hianati aku Yifan"

Yifan tak menjawab apapun ucapan dari istrinya itu, ia hanya menatapnya sambil memberi kode untuk keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Tanpa berkata apapun Sooyoung langsung menarik anaknya untuk keluar dari sana.

...

Yixing berhasil keluar dari mobilnya dan mentup pintunya dengan kaki setelah ia sadar bahwa kedua tangannya kerepotan memegang belanjaan. Dahinya langsung menyengrit ketika menemukan mobil lain di halaman rumahnya.

Ia tersenyum dan segera berjalan memasuki rumah. Pintunya tidak di kunci, tentu saja pasti ada seseorang di dalam, seseorang yang Yixing puja dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kakinya, seseorang yang telah memberikan kehidupan baru untuk Yixing sampai ia harus membuang jauh harga dirinya.

Ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, matanya langsung berbinar senang saat mendapati pria yang setiap hari dinantinya kini tengah duduk santai di depan TV, dan jangan lupakan kancing kemejanya yang terbuka sampai dada membuat gadis China itu senyam senyum sendiri.

"Hai Om..."

Yixing berjalan melewati pria yang disapanya tadi menuju pantry untuk menaruh barang-barang belnjaannya. "Tumben lebih awal" Sambungnya sambil membereskan beberapa botol saus di lemari atas.

"Saya hanya butuh sedikit hiburan" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Yixing.

Jemari panjang Yifan, pria yang Yixing panggil Om itu kini tengah membuka sisa-sisa kancing kemejanya dengan erotis. Entah apa tujuannya, padahal Yixing sendiri tengah sibuk dengan barang-barang belanjaannya jadi tidak sempat melihat adegan itu.

Setelah selesai merapikan belanjaannya, dengan anggun Yixing berjalan mendekati Yifan dan duduk dengan agresif di samping pria itu.

"Om, liburan kuliah nanti aku boleh pulang ke Changsha?" Jemari Yixing dengan kuku-kuku cantiknya kini menari-nari diatas dada Yifan, membuat pria itu menatap mataya intens.

"Terus saya sama siapa?" Raut wajahnya memelas, bisa jadi hanya topeng.

"Loh memangnya Om nggak _weekend_ bareng keluarga?"

Dan Yifan hanya mengidihkan bahunya acuh. "Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Alisnya terangkat sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing yang di dadanya. "Setelah ke Changsha kita keliling Eropa..." Ujarnya sambil menyolek dagu Yixing.

"Tapi aku nggak mungkin ngenalin Om sama orang tua aku" Yixing memandang khawatir

Yifan menghembuskan nafasnya sambil sedikit menggaruk pelipisnya "Oke, kamu pergi sama siapa?" Tanyanya kembali menatap Yixing.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yixing, gadis berkulit putih pucat itu malah sedikit menjauh dari Yifan dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sama temen kamu yang matre itu ya?" Yifan menggaruk dagunya sambil pura-pura tidak melihat Yixing. Dan ketika Yixing meliriknya terkejut Yifan malah tersenyum penuh arti, arti yang Yixing yakin adalah sebuah sindiran.

"Kamu nggak berniat buat lari dari saya kan, Zhang Yixing?" Yifan melipat tangannya, menyilangkan kakinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yixing sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar Yixing langsung menggeleng cepat dan memeluk Yifan.

"Nggak Om, aku milik Om, hanya milik Om... Aku nggak akan pergi dari Om" Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

Yifan tersenyum puas sambil membalas pelukan Yixing, lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya beberapa kali.

Yifan punya segalanya dari Yixing, bahkan kehidupannya pun Yifan yang atur. Ia bertemu Yixing satu tahun lalu saat gadis asli China itu bekerja sebagai penari _club_ yang Yifan datangi, ia merasa tertarik dan akhirnya mentraktir Yixing makan dan belanja.

Setelah seminggu saling mengenal, Yifan mengetahui tujuan Yixing pergi ke Korea yaitu untuk mencari kerja, ia di ajak teman satu kelasnya saat SMA untuk merantau ke negeri orang. Yifan sangat iba mendengar cerita Yixing tentang keluarganya yang kurang mampu, akhirnya ia membuat perjanjian dengan Yixing. Yifan akan memberikan rumah, mobil mewah serta membiayai Yixing kuliah asalkan Yixing mau menjadi simpananya.

Yixing menerima tawaran itu karena dia tidak mau membuat orang tuanya kecewa, mereka sudah memberikan uang hasil panenya untuk Yixing agar bisa berngkat ke Korea, dan Yixing hanya ingin sekedar balas budi untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Xing!"

"Ya" Yixing mendongak lucu untuk menatap mata Yifan.

"Saya punya sesuatu untuk kamu..."

Yixing yang tadi berada di pelukannya sekarang duduk tegap untuk menunggu Yifan yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari tas kerjanya.

"Tutup mata kamu" Ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan tangan di belakang tubuhnya.

Tentu saja Yixing menurut dan sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata. detik berikutnya Yixing merasakan tangan Yifan yang menyibak rambutnya menyamping kemudian hembusan nafas Yifan kini mulai menghangatkan bagian lehernya.

Yixing sempat berprasangka kalau Yifan akan mencumbunya, namun tak lama sebuah menda dingin kini telah melingkar di bagian lehernya, lalu kecupan singkat membuat bibirnya reflek tersenyum manis.

"Buka mata kamu" Bisik Yifan di depan bibir Yixing.

Degan perlahan mata indah itu membuka dan bola mata coklat itu langsung melirik ke arah benda yang kini menggantung di lehernya.

"Waah... Ini berlian, Om?" Yixing menatap takjub ke arah Yifan dan kalungnya bergantian.

Dan hanya sebuah anggukan yang Yixing dapatkan.

"Ini pasti mahal banget, Om"

"Apapun buat kamu Yixing" Yifan mengelus pipi lembut Yixing dengan sayang.

Sebenarnya Yifan juga tidak mengerti tentang perasaannya pada Yixing, kenapa ia begitu peduli pada Yixing. Yifan tidak mau melihat Yixing kerja sembarangan, apalagi menjadi wanita panggilan. Begini lebih baik, Yixing bisa dapat segala-galanya dari Yifan. dan Yifan juga yang memaksa agar Yixing melanjutkan kuliah agar suatu saat Yixing bisa bekerja atau mungkin punya usaha sendiri tanpa harus bergantung dengan orang lain.

"Makasih ya Om" Yixing menatap Yifan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yifan yang tadi mengelus pipinya.

"Asalkan kamu nggak akan pergi dari hidup saya" Yifan mulai menarik tangan Yixing agar mendekat kemudian mengelus pinggang ramping Yixing. "Untuk saat ini kamu milik saya, Yixing... Milik Wu Yifan" Ujarnya semakin pelan kemudian langsung melumat bibir Yixing.

...

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu suasan kamar yang tadinya begitu dingin kini berubah menjadi panas. Seprei bercorak bunga-bunga di bagian bawahnya itu sudah berantakan dan basah akibat keringat dan cairan sperma yang Yifan keluarkan saat mencapai klimaks.

"Sshh argh..."

Erangan Yifan kembali keluar saat dengan cepat Yixing bergerak naik turun di atas tubuh Yifan. Posisi yixing yang membelakangi Yifan sedikit membuatnya kesal karena tidak bisa melihat warna merona di wajah cantik itu.

"Aaah! Ssshhhah... Ah Om!" Yixing terus mendesah tak menentu ketika dirinya sendiri yang mempercepat gerakannya. Ia sedikit kelelahan sebenarnya, karena Yifan tidak mau membantunya bergerak untuk menuntaskan kenikmatan mereka.

"Aargh... Lebih cepat Yixing" Pintanya sambil meremas gundukan di dada Yixing yang bergoyang tak menentu.

"Emmh... euh!" Dirinya hampir jatuh lemas karena hampir klimaks, namun tangannya segera menyangga ke belakang agar tak menindih Yifan. Ia terus menaik turunkan tubuhnya karena dia tahu, Yifan belum mencapai puncaknya.

Yixing jelas mengerti tentang pekerjaanya, ia harus benar-benar membuat Yifan puas apapun alasannya.

Hati Yifan yang sampai saat ini belum bisa sepenuhnya mencintai Sooyoung membuat dirinya berpaling dan memilih Yixing sebagai pelampiasan nafsunya. Pilihan orang tua tak selamanya membuat bahagia, Yifan sangat membenci perjodohan itu, padahal ia tidak mau terburu-buru untuk menikah.

"Aaaaaahhhh... Ommhh" Yixing benar-benar mencapai klimaksnya, begitu juga Yifan.

Tubuhnya begitu lemas dan tanpa memperdulikan Yifan, Yixing langsung jatuh terlentang di atas tubuh Yifan. Yifan tidak merasa keberatan, ia bahkan tersenyum senang sambil sesekali mengecup cekuk leher Yixing.

Tangan panjangnya kembali meremas payudara Yixing hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit mendesah keenakan. Kemudian ia mengusap perut rata Yixing dan sempat memainkan anting yang Yixing tindik di pusarnya.

Yixing yang masih terlentang di atas tubuh Yifan kini bergerak sedikit agak miring untuk melihat wajah lelaki yang telah menjadi segala-galanya untuk Yixing, ia sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan Yifan memijat-mijat selangkangannya dan sesekali mengusap bulu-bulu halus di daerah kewanitaan Yixing.

Setelah mengecup singkat bibir merah merona itu, Yifan menggeser tubuhnya dan menyuruh Yixing untuk turun dari atas tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil duduk, Yifan berusaha melepaskan pengaman di kejantananya lalu membuangnya sembarang.

Tentu saja ia menggunakan pengaman, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko sebelum benar-benar sah bercerai dengan istrinya. Entahlah, untuk saat ini Yifan belum berniat untuk bercerai, bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat mencintai putranya yang masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

Yifan berdiri dan langsung mengambil underwear-nya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mengenakannya sebelum mengambil sebatang rokok dan pematik di atas nakas.

Mata sayu Yixing kini mengikuti pergerakan Yifan yang sedang membuka jendela balkon sambil menyalakan rokonya dengan pematik. Biasanya Yixing akan terlihat sangat bahagia ketika usai bercinta, tapi kini entahlah apa yang membuatnya sedikit menatap sendu ke arah punggung telanjang Yifan yang membelakanginya.

"Om, apa selamanya aku bakal seperti ini?" Yixing menekuk kakinya untuk di peluk dan matanya masih setia menatap ke arah Yifan, berharap lelaki tinggi itu menengok untuk menatapnya.

Asap rokok itu mulai mengepul lagi setelah Yifan mengehembuskannya, akhirnya ia menoleh walau tak sepenuh wajahnya bisa Yixing lihat "Untuk saat ini saya masih membutuhkan kamu, dan kamu pun masih bergantung dengan saya, tapi selanjutnya terserah kamu. Saya sudah kasih segala-galanya, tinggal bagaimana kamu memanfaatkannya" Kemudian ia mengisap rokoknya lagi.

"Apa aku boleh berharap lebih tentang hubungan kita?" Ucapan Yixing bergitu pelan hingga membuat lawan bicaranya menyengrit namun akhirnya tersenyum simpul.

"Nggak ada hubungan apa-apa Yixing, kita hanya saling mengenal untuk senang-senang" Jawab Yifan enteng namun mampu membuat tubuh Yixing menegang dan jari-jari tangannya meremas seprei dengan kuat.

Rasanya sakit.

Tapi dia harus terima jawaban itu, dirinya bukan siapa-siapa di mata Yifan. Pengusaha muda itu hanya ingin membantunya dalam segi ekonomi dan pendidikan, agar Yixing bisa hidup layak seperti remaja lainnya, ya walau denga syarat Yixing sebagai simpananya.

"Kamu tahu kan, saya nggak mungkin menceraikan istri saya"

 _'Karna akan sangat berpengaruh pada nasib perusahaan'_ Tambahnya dalam hati.

Katakan Yifan memang egois, ia sengaja bertahan dengan istrinya demi kemakmuran perusahaan.

Siapa sebenarnya yang mata duitan?

Tuan besar Wu, ayah Yifan tentu saja. Beliau yang memaksa Yifan menikah dengan Sooyoung dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak meninggalkan apalagi menceraikan perempuan itu apapun alasannya.

...

Siang ini Yixing telah menyelesaikan mata kuliahnya, ia berjalan menuju parkiran mobil dan berniat untuk pulang. Entahlah, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, saat mata kuliah berjalan pun ia tidak fokus dan sempat tidur. Padahal semalam ia tidak banyak minum, hanya beberapa gelas saja.

Ketika hendak membuka pintu mobilnya, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh seseorang dan mendorong tubuhnya hingga membentur sisi mobil. Yixing menyengrit ketika tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kamu yang transfer uang sebesar 20 juta ke rekening aku?" Ujarnya yang ternyata Luhan. Pria setahun lebih tua dari Yixing itu menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Yixing berusaha mengacuhkan emosi Luhan lalu mendorong tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu dekat. "Iya aku yang transfer" Jawabnya tersenyum.

"Aku kan cuma pinjam 10 juta sama kamu Yixing!" Luhan mengacungkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan muka Yixing.

"Sekarang aku tanya. Kamu mau dapet uang 10 juta lagi dari mana? Ngerampok _bank_? Kenapa sih kamu nggak jujur kalau hutang kamu sebanyak itu?" Yixing bersedekap sambil mengomeli Luhan balik.

"Karena aku yakin kamu bakal minta sama Om tercinta kamu itu. Aku nggak mau kamu terus-terusan memelas di hadapan dia Yixing. Kenapa sih kamu nggak ngerti juga?" Nada bicara Luhan semakin tinggi sampai urat lehernya bisa Yixing lihat.

"Kamu yang nggak ngerti Luhan!"

Yixing mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya kencang. Luhan sempat terlonjat kaget kemudian matanya menatap sedih ke arah mobil merah Yixing yang berlalu.

...

Berniat pulang ke rumah untuk istirahat sejenak karena malamnya ia harus tetap fit karena permintaan Yifan memang tidak terduga-duga, kini Yixing malah menghentikan mobilnya di persimpangan jalan lalu ia keluar dan sedikit berlari untuk memanggil tukang es krim yang sedang berkeliling dengan sepedanya.

Pikirannya yang sedang berantakan membuatnya butuh asupan yang bisa membuat kepalanya dingin, ya es krim misalnya. Yixing menghampiri penjual es krim keliling itu dan memesannya satu _cup_.

Ketika ia sedang menunggu kembaliannya tiba-tiba rok mininya seperti sedang di tarik-tarik. Yixing melirik ke bawah dan keningnya mengerut ketika yang di lihat adalah seorang bocah yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah dsar.

Alis Yixing terangkat satu sebagai awal pertanyaan untuk bocah itu.

"Tante mau bayarin aku es krim nggak? Aku mau beli tapi nggak punya uang" Ujar bocah lelaki itu sambil cemberut.

"Kamu sendirian?" Yixing melihat sekeliling untuk mencari siapa tahu anak ini bersama orang tuanya atau mungkin _baby sister_ -nya.

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Pak, satu lagi ya buat anak ini..." Ujar Yixing pada pedagang es krim itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yixing mengajak anak itu untuk duduk bersama di kursi taman, ternyata anak itu kabur dari mobil ibunya ketika ia meminta beli es krim tapi sang ibu tidak mengijinkannya.

"Siapa nama kamu?" Tanya Yixing setelah memasukan es krimnya ke dalam mulut.

"Sehun, Wu Sehun"

Yixing sedikit tercengang mendengarnya, ia menelan kasar es krimnya sambil berpikir sejenak, memikirkan nama anak itu. Wu Sehun.

Wu Yifan?

Oh tidak, tidak...

"Tante?"

"Ah iya?" Yixing berkedip beberapa kali saat bocah bernama Sehun itu memanggilnya. "Eum namaku... Yixing, Zhang Yixing" Ujarnya sambil mengusap pelan rambut _almond_ Sehun.

"SEHUN!"

Keduanya menoleh saat seseorang meneriaki nama Sehun. Yixing mendelik ke arah bocah itu namun Sehun hanya diam acuh sambil kembali menyendok es krim _strawberry_ -nya.

"Ya ampun Sehun, dari tadi Mommy cariin kamu..."

Wanita yang tadi berteriak itu kini sudah di depan Sehun dengan wajah yang khawatir. Ibunya mungkin, pikir Yixing.

"Habis Mommy nggak mau beliin aku es krim. Untung ada tante ini yang bayarin aku" Sehun menunjuk Yixing dengan bibirnya yang manyun.

Wanita itu beralih menatap Yixing dan langsung di hadiahi senyuman berlesung milik Yixing. Wanita yang di ketahui Mommy Sehun itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kamu kan lagi flu, Sehun. kalau Daddy marah gara-gara kamu sakit gimana?" Kini es krim yang tinggal beberapa sendok lagi itu berpindah ke tangan sang Mommy dengan terpaksa.

"Maaf Mbak, saya nggak tahu kalau Sehun sedang flu" Ujar Yixing merasa tidak enak karena membelikan Sehun es krim.

"Nggak papa kok, bukan salah kamu, Sehun saja yang nakal"

"Mommy _please..._ es krimnya belum aku habisin!" Wajah Sehun merajuk sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tidak menapak di tanah dengan kesal.

"Habiskan ini setelah itu udah, nggak ada es krim lagi!"

Sehun mengangguk dan es krim itu kini kembali ke tangan mungilnya. Sang Mommy menghela nafas kemudian ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun.

Tiba-tiba bibir Yixing mengulas senyum ketika melihat tingkah lucu Sehun yang sedang memakan es krim, entah kenapa rasanya ia jadi ingin cepat-cepat punya anak. Tapi bahkan calon suami saja Yixing tidak punya?

"Mom, Daddy malam ini ikut kan?"

Lamunan Yixing terpecah saat mendengar perkataan Sehun yang sedang mencoba berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Ah iya, Mommy belum kasih tahu Daddy kamu. Nanti dia lupa lagi" Katanya, kemudian buru-buru mengambil ponsel di tasnya.

Entah kenapa perhatian Yixing berubah serius ketika Mommy Sehun hendak menghubungi suaminya, Yixing sendiri bingung kenapa ia sangat ingin tahu.

"Yifan, kamu nggak lupa kan acara nanti malam?"

Dengan tidak sengaja Yixing reflek menjatuhkan es krimnya yang tinggal setengah. Tiba-tiba tangannya lemas tak bertenaga dan dadanya sesak seperti kekurangan oksigen. Yixing berusaha menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya dari pandangan Sehun dan Mommy-nya.

"Ya ampuun... Itu acara Papa kamu sendiri Yifan"

Ketika wanita itu mengucapkan nama Yifan lagi Yixing langsung mengigit jari jempol tangannya dengan kuat. Kebiasaanya ketika sedang panik.

Tentu saja Yixing panik, ternyata wanita yang ada di hadapannya adalah istri dari Yifan, kekasih gelapnya. Oh bukan, bahkan hubungan mereka hanya sekedar saling membutuhkan. Sebenarnya Yixing sudah merasa curiga ketika mendengar nama lengkap Sehun, namun ia hanya berpikir positif karena memang pikirannya sedang kacau.

Kenapa harus seperti ini sih...

Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Jadi malam ini Daddy pulang kan?" Sehun bertanya lagi ketika ibunya menutup telepon.

"Ya, semoga..." Ujar wanita itu sambil mengusap suari coklat Sehun.

"Kenapa sih Daddy jarang pulang, Sehun kan kangen mau main bareng" Tutur Sehun, membuat Yixing meliriknya lagi.

Astaga Yixing merasa jadi orang paling jahat sedunia karena ia telah merebut kebahagiaan bocah ini. Seharusnya Yixing tidak di sini, harsunya ia tidak mendengar apapun dari mereka. _Please,_ Yixing tidak mengenal mereka.

Dengan keadaan hati dan pikirannya yang masih kacau, Yixing langsung bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Sehun dan ibunya yang menyengrit bingung. Sangat tidak sopan, Yixing pergi tanpa berpamitan atau mengucapkan salam.

...

Pintu kamar mandi telah terbuka bersamaan dengan keluarnya uap-uap hangat dari dalam, sepertinya Yixing menggunakan air hangat untuk mandi. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan kamar mandi untuk menggulung rambutnya dengan handuk agar cepat kering, namun aktifitasnya terlihat terburu-buru karena ponselnya berbunyi.

"Hallo?"

 _'Saya nggak bisa ke tempat kamu malam ini, Zhang...'_

"Ya, nggak papa..." Jawab Yixing seadaanya.

 _'See you last night baby, i love you'_

"Hm..." _Aku juga sangat mencintai kamu Wu Yifan._

Yixing menghela nafas, melempar ponselnya ke kasur lalu melepaskan gulungan handuk di kepalanya. Kemudian ia mulai berpikir untuk mengisi kegiatannya malam ini, tidak mungkin ia hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan apapun. Pasti ia akan keluyuran untuk mencari suasana yang menyenangkan.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi _club_. Ya sebenarnya tempat ini adalah pilihan terakhir ketika Yixing tidak punya pilihan lain untuk berkunjung kemanapun.

...

Ketika Luhan telah selesai mengenakan seragamnya ia langsung keluar untuk memulai bekerja. Beberapa pelanggan yang mengenalnya sempat menyapa ketika berpapasan dan Luhan hanya memberikan senyumnya.

"Lu, di tungguin temen lo tuh" Ujar salah satu temannya ketika Luhan baru sampai di meja _pantry_.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ketika temannya menunjukan tempat orang yang katanya sedang menunggu Luhan. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok perempuan dengan pakaian minimnya Luhan segera melangkah pergi, ia sudah sangat kenal siapa orang itu.

Nafasnya menghembus panjang dan menggeleng kecil sambil menatap Yixing yang sedang memegang segelas _Whisky_ dan tangan satunya tengah memegang sebatang rokok. Luhan segera merebut rokok itu dan menghisapnya.

Yixing berdesis kecil.

"Jangan merokok, nanti kamu nggak bisa hamil" Ujarnya setelah mengepulkan asap dari mulutnya.

Tapi Yixing malah merebutnya lagi dan kembali mengisap "Fyuuuh... Bodo amat" Dengan sengaja ia mengepulkan asap rokoknya ke wajah tampan Luhan.

"Nggak kecan? Kemana Om tercinta kamu?" Tanya Luhan setelah mengibas-ngibas asap rokok dengan tangannya.

"Lagi ada acara di luar sama keluarganya"

"Kamu nggak ikut?"

"Eyy... Kamu mau banget lihat aku di tembak mati sama istrinya" Yixing memandang sengit ke arah Luhan namun sahabatnya itu malah tersenyum kecil.

"Emang! Biar kamu sadar kalau yang kamu lakukan itu salah"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Luhan berubah serius dan membuat Yixing menatapnya datar. Ia segera mematikan rokoknya dan langsung menenggak _Whisky-_ nya sampai habis.

"Apa yang membuat kamu bertahan?" Tanya Luhan, terdengar seperti ingin menantang Yixing. Entahlah, di mata Yixing, Luhan jadi terlihat menyebalkan belakangan ini.

"Karna aku mencintainya" Yixing menjawab pasti.

"Kamu jatuh cinta sama dia?" Ulang Luhan dengan wajah yang meremehkan dan Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa menatap Luhan "Dan dia mencintai kamu?" Lanjutnya dengan pertanyaan yang menohok Yixing.

Gadis bersurai coklat itu terdiam sambil pura-pura melihat ke arah lain, padahal pikirannya sedang buntu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Dan ketika itu, ucapan Yifan saat kemarin malam kini tengah memenuhi pikirannya.

Yixing menggeleng.

"Aku nggak peduli" Jawab Yixing akhirnya.

Iya, Yixing tidak peduli tentang perasaan Yifan saat ini. Toh tanpa cintapun Yifan selalu datang untuknya, menemaninya di malam-malam dingin, membuat Yixing seribu kali lebih menggila hingga lupa daratan.

Pikirannya jadi teringat tentang Sehun, si anak sialan yang tadi siang ia temui. Setiap mengingat wajahnya Yixing selalu merasa kasian dan ingin sekali meminta maaf sambil memohon-mohon karena telah merebut waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang ayah. Tapi Yixing tetap mau egois, Yifan sudah membuatnya bertekuk lutut dan begitu memuja kehebatannya dalam segala hal.

"Kamu sudah punya segalanya kan? Lebih baik kita pulang ke Changsha" Ujar Luhan sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing.

"Nggak secepat itu Luhan, Yifan masih membutuhkan aku dan aku masih terikat dengannya" Yixing melepaskan genggaman Luhan dengan tatapan memohon. Demi apapun Yixing belum ingin pergi dari kegelapan yang indah ini.

"Terikat apa? Kalung berlian ini?" Tiba-tiba Luhan memegang kalung berlian yang di gunakan Yixing "Hanya karena kalung ini kamu bilang kamu terikat dengannya. Bahkan kamu cuma perempuan bayarannya, Yixing!"

BYURR.

Reflek Yixing langsung menyiram Luhan dengan _Whisky-_ nya yang tadi sempat di tuang kembali, namun kini malah sia-sia membasahi wajah Luhan.

"Kamu tahu nggak? Ucapan kamu nyakitin hati aku Luhan!" Yixing berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap Luhan benci. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang menontonnya.

GREB

Luhan langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh Yixing "Maaf, maaf... Aku cuma nggak mau orang tua kamu khawatir Yixing, mereka selalu nyuru aku buat jagain kamu, tapi ternyata aku gagal" Terang Luhan di kuping Yixing sambil mengelus surai coklatnya dan memeluknya semakin kencang.

Yixing melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan "Kamu menjagaku dengan baik Luhan, kamu yang terbaik..." Katanya. Walau dentuman musik _club_ sangat kencang tapi Luhan masih bisa mendengar ucapan Yixing.

Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya, menyatukan keningnya dengan Yixing "Maaf..." Kemudian bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yixing.

Melihat situasi yang kurang tepat, Yixing langsung mendorong tubuh Luhan untuk mencari tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Bibir Luhan masih melumatnya dengan lembut, bahkan lidahnya sudah sampai ke dalam dan membelit lidah Yixing. Luhan sedikit menyuruh Yixing untuk mundur sampai membentur tembok, kemudian ia mulai menghisap bagian leher dan pundak Yixing yang tali _Dress_ -nya sudah melorot.

"Aakh!" Yixing mendorong tubuh Luhan kasar agar menjauh. "Hari ini aku nggak _making love_ sama Yifan, aku nggak mau dia curiga" Lanjutnya sambil membenarkan tali _Dress_ yang melorot lalu pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

...

Luhan keluar dari pintu kemudi lalu berjalan cepat menuju pintu penumpang dan membukannya. Ia segera membantu Yixing keluar sambil mempahnya untuk berjalan. Salah satu tangannya menarik tangan Yixing untuk merangkul bahunya dan tangan lainnya memeluk pinggang Yixing agar lebih mudah memapahnya.

Tiba-tiba Yixing berhenti melangkah ketika dirasa ada yang ingin keluar dari perutnya. Luhan sempat bertanya tapi Yixing malah mendorong tubuhnya dan berlari menuju solokan air depan rumahnya.

"Hoek... Hoek..."

Kini Yixing memuntahkan isi perutnya yang tadi terasa mual. Luhan malah berpikiran negatif kalau Yixing sedang hamil, namun dia buang jauh-jauh perasangka itu dan memilih untuk memijat-mijat tengkuk Yixing agar menuntaskan rasa mualnya.

"Aku bilang apa? Kamu tuh nggak bakal kuat minum" Komentar Luhan disela pijitannya.

Tadi setelah insiden ciumannya dengan Luhan, Yixing pergi ke meja _pantry_ dan memesan beberapa bir lagi. Yixing tidak sampai menghabiskan semua minumannya karena Luhan lebih dulu mencegahnya, Yixing sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Yixing memang keras kepala, jika bukan dia sendiri yang menghentikannya, larangan siapapun tidak aka didengarnya.

Setelah kondisi Yixing lebih membaik, Luhan langsung membantunya berdiri, merapikan rambut-rambut pirang Yixing yang menutupi wajah sambl sesekali menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Kita masuk sekarang, kamu butuh istirahat" Pinta Luhan.

Yixing yang masih dalam pengaruh alkoholnya hanya mengangguk kecil dan berjalan sambil merangkul Luhan. Ketika Luhan berusaha membuka pagar rumah Yixing ia sempat menyengrit ketika menemukan ada mobil lain di halaman rumah Yixing.

 _'Yixing dibeliin mobil lagi?'_ Pertanyaan demikan sempat melintas di pikirannya.

Tidak heran jika Luhan menyangka demikian, Yixing memang suka gonta-ganti mobil dan terakhir yang Luhan ketahui saat ini Yixing mempunyai dua mobil di garasi rumahnya.

Masih memandang heran, Luhan terus memapah Yixing untuk masuk kedalam rumah, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar ada orang lain yang sedang bersedekap di ambang pintu rumah Yixing. Sosok menjulang tinggi dengan kemeja putihnya yang di gulung sampai siku.

Luhan membeku "Ada kabar buruk Xing, pacar kamu ada di rumah" Ucap Luhan yang hanya terdengar oleh Yixing.

Kepala Yixing langsung mendongak dan mencari keberadaan orang yang Luhan maksud. Salahkan kepalanya yang sedang pusing membuat matanya jadi kurang fokus.

"Om..." Yixing berjalan maju sambil sempoyongan ketika menemukan sosok berbadan tinggi yang sedang menatapnya dingin.

Luhan yang sudah siap siaga hampir menangkap tubuh kurus Yixing yang tadi sempat terjatuh namun gadis itu langsung bangkit dan melanjutkan langkahnya menemui Yifan.

"Aku pikir Om nggak kesini..." Nadanya terlihat manja dan langsung memeluk Yifan dengan garesif. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin mengalihkan Yifan dari keadaan ini.

Tapi yang namanya Yifan adalah orang yang serius, pria 14 tahun lebih tua dari Yixing itu malah tak melepas tatapan tajamnya dari Luhan.

Pria lain yang sangat dekat dengan Yixing selain Yifan.

Merasa siatuasi tidak begitu aman, Luhan langsung mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebagai salam pamit dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia sangat tahu, Yifan sama sekali tak menyukai kedekatannya dengan Yixing.

Padahal siapa yang lebih dulu mengenal Yixing? Kalau saja dulu Luhan tak mengajak Yixing ke Korea, mungkin Yifan tidak akan pernah mengenal sosok Zhang Yixing dengan kulit mulus dan wajah cantiknya.

Oh, jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang _sexy._

"Masuk!"

Nada bicara Yifan terdengar dingin namun hal tersebut tak membuat Yixing melepaskan pelukannya, hingga akhirnya Yifan harus melepaskan paksa dan menarik lengan Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Akh!" Yixing sempat memekik saat lengannya terasa sakit karena Yifan menariknya kasar.

BUKH.

Yixing di lempar ke atas sofa. Dengan sedikit keberaniannya ia mencoba menatap Yifan sambil meringis kesakitan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yifan marah pada Yixing, tapi setiap Yifan tahu kalau Yixing jalan dengan Luhan, pasti Yixing akan menjadi korban pelampiasannya.

Yifan tidak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain karena Yixing adalah miliknya secara materi. Dia bukan lelaki hidung belang yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, entahlah hatinya menjadi begitu tertarik ketika melihat sosok Zhang Yixing pertama kali, walau Yifan sendiri masih menyangkal kalau dirinya jatuh cinta pada gadis berlesung pipi itu.

"Saya nggak nyuru kamu keluyuran malam-malam Yixing. Tugas kamu itu di rumah untuk melayani saya!" Bentak Yifan, membuat Yixing menunduk ketakutan karena merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Om, tadi aku cuma keluar sebentar..." Suara Yixing bergetar dan terdengar kecil.

"Kamu jangan coba-coba menghianati saya!"

"Ampun Om, aku minta maaf..." Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca. Ia turun dari sofa lalu memohon sambil bersimpuh di depan Yifan.

Satu hal yang Yixing takuti, ia takun Yifan meninggalkanya.

Yixing sudah tidak punya harga diri lagi di depan Yifan, toh ia hanya perempuan simpanan yang beruntung karena selalu di nomor satukan. Hidupnya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Wu Yifan untuk hari ini, esok dan seterusnya. Sekali lagi, biarkan Yixing egois.

"Sini kamu!"

Dengan kasar Yifan kembali menarik legan Yixing paksa, sampai Yixing harus jalan terseret-seret untuk menyamai langkahnya dengan Yifan. Ketika sampai di dalam kamar, bahu Yixing langsung di cengkram kuat dan di dorong smpai Yixing jatuh ke atas kasur.

Emosi Yifan masih meluap, ia membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa sampai beberapa kancingnya terlepas dan berserakan di lantai. Setelah melempar kemejanya sembarang Yifan langsung menindih Yixing sambil memanggut bibir atas Yixing penuh nafsu.

Yixing sempat mengerang karena Yifan bermain secara kasar, belum lagi lidahnya yang sudah melesak ke dalam mulut Yixing membuat Yifan semakin menggebu-gebu. Ketika ciumannya mulai menjelajahi leher putih Yixing, tangan Yifan malah turun untuk menyibak _dress_ ketat Yixing sampai perut.

Di kecupnya perut rata Yixing dengan penuh gairah, Yifan juga mulai meransang Yixing dengan menggesekkan hidung mancungnya ke belahan vagina Yixing yang masih terbalut _G-string_ hitam agak transparan. Yifan memejamkan matanya lalu mengecup bagian itu.

Kini rambut Yifan mulai terselip di antara jari-jari cantik Yixing saat gadis itu meremas-remas kepalanya akibat reaksi karena Yifan menjilat-jilat selangkangannya. Yifan sedikit bangun untuk mengintip reaksi wajah Yixing, lalu pandangannya fokus pada _dress_ ketat Yixing yang masih menutupi bagian tubuh Yixing yang indah.

Yifan menyibak kain berwarna biru tua itu sampai ke leher hingga terlihatlah dua gundukan besar Yixing yang selalu Yifan rindukan ketika sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan di kantor.

Hidungnya kembali ia gesekan dari ujung perut sampai belahan dada Yixing, ia sempat mengecupnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mengulum puting susu Yixing yang menengang.

"Hmh..." Erangan Yixing tertahan dan tangannya malah berusaha membuka ziper celana Yifan.

Getaran-getaran menggoda kini sudah menguasai tubuh Yixing, ia mendongak sambil mendesah pasrah saat Yifan menjilan-jilat putingnya dengan gemas dan yang satunya Yifan puntir-puntir sesuka hati.

Wu Yifan sialan.

Dia sangat bisa membuat Yixing mendesah pasrah seperti ini. Tidak ada alasan bagi Yixing untuk menolak setiap setuhannya.

Ciuman Yifan kembali ke bibir Yixing dan tangannya tengah asik meremas-remas payudara Yixing sambil memutar-mutarnya ke segala arah. Yixing sungguh tak berdaya dibuatnya.

Saat Yifan kembali menghisap puting Yixing, jemarinya mulai bergerayangan di perut Yixing, kemudian turun mengelus paha dalam Yixing dan berakhir masuk ke dalam _g-string_ Yixing. Reflek Yixing langsung menggiit bibirnya saat Yifan mulai membelai bulu-bulu halusnya di dalam sana.

"Aaah..." Desahannya keluar berbarengan dengan pahanya yang membuka lebar, memberikan akses bagus untuk Yifan agar lebih mudah memanjakannya.

"Eum sshh... hah..." Dadanya membusung, membuat Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya dan tertarik untuk melihat ekspresi Yixing.

Sebuah smirk nakal tercetak di bibirnya, ia sengaja memainkan jarinya di bibir vagina Yixing sehingga membuat gadis itu memejamkan matanya sambil mendongak nimat. Hal ini semakin membuat Yifan bergirah dan kembali memberikan kecupan di sekitar leher Yixing dan berakhir melumat bibir merah itu.

"Om _please_... Aku nggak kuat lagihh..." Yixing berbisik di kuping Yifan sambil memeluknya erat.

Masih dengan senyum nakalnya, Yifan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari yixing, berjengku dengan kedua lututnya dan menarik _g-string_ Yixing dengan cepat. Yixing bernafas lega, namun ia harus bersiap-siap menerima serangan selanjutnya dari Yifan.

Yifan sedikit merangkak agar tangan panjangnya sampai untuk menggapai laci di samping ranjang, ia menariknya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda milik Yixing yang jarang di gunakan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Yifan langsung membalik tubuh Yixing dan menarik pinggangnya sampai Yixing menungging. ia menyalakan _vibrator_ yang di ambilnya tadi dan langsung melesakan benda panjang itu ke dalam lubang belakang Yixing tanpa aba-aba.

"Aaaaakkhhhh!" Yixing menjerit tak terduga, kemudian ia ambruk di atas kasur dengan posisi terlungkup.

Rasanya lebih sakit dan terasa aneh. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan, ia ingin kesaktian Yifan yang masuk ke lubangnya dan menumbuknya hingga klimaks. Kesaktiaan yang membuat Yixing ingin terus mengulagi dosa terindah ini.

"Jangan dilepas!" Cegah Yifan saat tangan Yixing akan mencabut benda panjang dan asing yang tertanam didalam tubuhnya.

"Om, ini sakit..." Ungkap Yixing dengan lemah dan terdengar meringis.

"Itu hukuman buat kamu malam ini" Yifan tersenyum enteng. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk mengambil sebuah dasi di cantolan belakang pintu.

Ia kembali mendekati Yixing lalu duduk di atas tubuhnya sambil mencengkram erat tangan Yixing untuk di ikat dengan dasi yang di ambilnya tadi.

"Jangan, Om. Aku mohon... Biar malam ini aku yang bekerja sampai Om puas..." Permintaan Yixing sama sekali tidak dihiraukan, ia malah menekan tombol _vibrator_ -nya ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi .

"Aah... Omhh! Aah..." Yixing mendesah di sela teriakannya. Ia menatap sedih ke arah punggung telanjang Yifan yang kini malah pergi meninggalkannya di kamar seorang diri dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Dimana hati nuraninya? Padahal bukan semua salah yixing. Yifan sendiri yang bilang tidak bisa datang kesini, jadi Yixing lebih memilih pergi. ini kemarahan Yifan yang paling mengerikan, biasanya ia hanya membentak Yixing beberapa kali lalu mengajaknya bercinta untuk melupaka masalah, tidak sampai melakukan kekerasan sexual seperti ini.

Yixing menangis sambil mengerang akibat benda panjang yang kini terus mengaduk-aduk di dalam tubuhnya, ia bergerak ke sana ke mari tak menentu sambil menggelinjang saat dirinya hampir klimaks.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..." Jeritnya seorang diri.

Yixing bisa apa? Ajakan Luhan tadi yang memintanya untuk kembali ke _Changsha_ sempat terpikirkan, tapi sungguh Yixing tidak bisa, ia masih ingin terus bersama Yifan sampai ia bisa memiliki lelaki itu seutuhnya, benar-benar sutuhnya.

Walau kadang Yixing menilai Yifan itu pengecut karena tidak berbicara terus terang pada istrinya, tapi begini saja sudah cukup untuk Yixing . Yifan datang ke rumahnya setiap malam saja cukup membuat Yixing menjadi wanita yang beruntung, dan ketika Yifan mengajaknya bercinta, saat itulah Yixing merasa menjadi wanita yang sempurna.

Yixing cantik, sexy, dia juga punya tubuh yang bagus, mungkin ia bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dari yifan, namun Yixing terlalu malas untuk berpindah hati. Luhan juga sempat menyuruhnya jadi artis, agar jika sesuatu buruk terjadi (misalnya Yifan meninggalkannya begitu saja) ia tidak perlu khawatir kehilangan semuanya karena ia akan mendapatkan hasil yang lebih banyak.

Setelah setengah jam Yifan meninggalkan Yixing di kamar, gadis itu benar-benar terlihat lemas tak berdaya karena terus merasakan orgasme berkali-kali. _Vibrator_ di vaginanya masih terus menumbuk-numbuk namun Yixing sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendesah atau menjerit.

Kini kilatan matanya beralih ke arah pintu ketika tubuh menjulang Yifan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Om..." Lirih Yixing sambil tersenyum lemah.

Yifan menghela nafas sambil berjalan mendekati Yixing. Ia menekan tombol _off_ pada _vibrator_ lalu mencabutnya dari lubang Yixing. Ia sedikit menarik tubuh Yixing agar terlentang lalu melumat bibir Yixing dengan lembut sambil melepaskan ikatan dasi di tangan Yixing.

Tangan Yifan membelai wajahnya lalu melepaskan ciumannya. "Jangan tinggalin saya... Saya butuh kamu Yixing" Ucap Yifan di depan wajah Yixing dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Yixing mengangguk kecil sambil membalas untuk mengelus wajah Yifan, senyumannya kembali terlihat ketika Yifan mencium lehernya beberapa kali. Tubuh telanjang Yixing kini di gendong oleh Yifan untuk membenarkan posisi tidurnya.

Ketika mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, Yifan langsung berbaring di samping Yixing sambil menyelimuti tubuh telanjangnya. Mata Yixing mulai terpejam namun tak sampai satu menit matanya kembali terbuka karena menyadari ulah Yifan yang sedang mengesap bahunya sambil meremas-remas payudaranya.

"Om menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yixing sambil menangkup wajah Yifan agar mereka bertatapan.

Yifan menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil "Saya tahu kamu lelah..." Di kecup lagi bibir menggoda Yixing dengan lembut kemudian Yifan membenarkan posisi tidurnya sambil memeluk Yixing.

"Om..."

"Eum?"

"Aku mau jadi artis boleh?" Pertanyaan Yixing sempat membuat Yixing menyengrit lalu menatapnya.

"Memangnya _management_ artis bisa melebihi bayaran saya ke kamu?"

Ucapan Yifan sempat membuat Yixing terpaku sambil menatapnya. Ada sedikit nada kesombongan di sana, namun Yixing membenarkan apa yang Yifan bilang tadi.

Bibirnya tersenyum, tanpa ragu Yixing langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada telanjang Yifan "Aku masih mau sama Om terus kok" Putusnya sambil mengeratkan pelukan.

Hal buruk apapun yang terjadi nanti, Yixing harus menyiapkannya dari sekarang. Entah hingga dunia pun mengoloknya karena telah merusak rumah tangga orang, Yixing sudah siap.

Bukan seutuhnya salah Yixing, ia hanya sesuatu yang dibayar dengan harga tinggi untuk memberikan kepuasan dunia, hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang bernamakan cinta telah membuatnya egois, melupakan semua materi tentang harta dan berani bertahan karena cinta.

Sekali lagi, biarkan Yixing egois...

 **END**

 **Ishhhh... FF kemarin aja belum selesai udah post FF yang lain hahaha.**

 **Ini bukan FF baru kok, mungkin yang pernah ngikutin di blog Mama Sehun udah pernah baca. Cuma iseng aja pengen ngepost FF tapi belum pada selesai hehehe... Yang LuBaek itu lagi otw yah, sabaaaaarrr... Oya, tadi sempat disinggung di atas kalau FF ini nyata. Sebenrya sih jalan ceritanya nggak cuma apa yang terjadi sama Yixing ini benar adanya. Lebih tepatnya si temannya temen gue, dia simpenan om2 gtu. Biaya hidup, biaya kuliah semua udah ditanggung sama si om2 itu, bahkan doi dibeliin rumah gede sama tiga mobil WOW haha. Tolong jangan tiru ini semua ya gengs hihi...**

 **Oke buat yang udah baca mohon rieviewnya ibu-ibu...**


End file.
